


Drabble sin título 1

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-25
Updated: 2008-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Drabble sin título 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isobelhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobelhawk/gifts).



No somos amigos, precisamente, tú y yo. Pero has estado por aquí tanto tiempo que me he acostumbrado a tu presencia, a tu voz, a tu humor negro y a tus constantes cambios. Un día llegaste y seguramente me perturbó demasiado que tuvieramos amigos en común y que ambos estuvieramos como invitados en una misma fiesta; pero, hoy, pareciera como si siempre hubieras estado aquí, bebiendo coñac a mi lado.div>

Te ves tan lejos y tan cercano: Tan lejos porque no puedo discernir en qué estás pensando mientras brindas a la salud de Harry Potter (¿fue eso sarcasmo?). Tan cercano porque los demás están adentro, divirtiéndose, pero tú estás aquí, conmigo. Tan lejano porque no sé si ahora te conozco, Draco, o si, como cuando éramos niños, otra vez me estoy equivocando contigo, si te estoy prejuzgando. Cercano porque tu mano pálida y fría se aproxima y enciende el cigarro en mi boca.

\--Un knut por tus pensamientos --dices, en tono de burla. Tus ojos centellean, traviesos, burlones, creyéndose superiores sólo porque son del color de la luna.

\--No estoy pensando... --respondo, un poco cohibido. Si tú supieras lo que estoy pensando... No. No sé qué esperar de ti. ¿Qué harías, Draco?

\--Comprensible. Pensar requiere un esfuerzo sobrePotteriano.

Muy a mi pesar, me río por lo bajo.

\--¿Y tú...?

Me miras. Por un momento veo temor en tus ojos y filo listo para cortar en tu boca. Tal vez crees que voy a preguntar algo sobre nuestro pasado. Pero... pero con este Draco que tengo a mi lado tengo un pasado de apenas un año en el que hemos salido a divertirnos. Casi he olvidado que te apellidas Malfoy.

\--¿...en qué estás pensando? --y el alivio del presente nos cobija con su manto.

Bufas. --En esos maricas calientes que se dicen nuestros amigos y que deberían estarse buscando un hotel y no invadiendo mi departamento --gruñes, indignado, frunciendo los labios en un punchero.

Es estúpido. O es el coñac. Pero con esa simple frase me has dejado como atontado. O tal vez no es la frase sino lo que ha estado pasando hace ya rato...

Es este momento, ahora o nunca. Cuando se apague el último destello de vida de este cigarro que tengo en la mano, te voy a pedir que me acompañes...


End file.
